Twisted Twilight
by Pheobe Elzero 1o1
Summary: This is my own twisted little version of the Twilight Saga. It digs into what we could only dream of happening. It is not anything you have seen before.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my rather twisted version of Twilight. Fates will be turned, friendships will be opposite, and it's completely unpredictable. Enjoy! ;)**

"This is not going to work," I grumbled sourly.  
Jacob shook his head. "I don't want to move anywhere right now. If it's such a big deal you can stay at Charlie's." Exasperated, he ran his hand through his thick dark hair.  
I crossed my arms and starred up at him. "I just might."  
"Go ahead. I think my room's too small for me even. It's not like I want to share it." He looked down at me with a slight smile.  
"Jacob Black, this is not funny," I scolded.  
"I'm serious, if we can't even attempt to live together, what's the point of getting married?" His brows smushed together.  
"Jacob we're together, not engaged. When in the world did marriage even spark your mind? Uck." I shuddered.  
" Bella be reasonable. Don't be shallow."  
"I am not shallow. I just don't want to get married. Jeesh, I've only hung out with you for half a year. . . . Not to mention that only a month ago did I get over. . . ugh, Edward. Don't you see my point?" My eyes met with Jacob's far away eyes.  
"Yeah, I get it. Whatever." He looked hurt.  
"As always, you don't care." My words didn't help.  
Jake's hands shook slightly. "Bella, just go."  
I turned around angrily and stalked out the room. After pushing the creaky front door out of the way, I ran to my old friend, the truck. The weather reflected my mood; raining and warm. Sweat dewed up on my forehead. I leaned my head on the seat and let the cool damp air wash over my face. The speed restriction on my old truck actually bothered me. I wanted to bullet from La Push, not slug through it. Finally my worn vehicle crawled over to Forks.  
I parked in front of Charlie's house and climbed out. It felt right being here; it was home. I hustled through the front door and took the stairs three at a time. Slamming and locking my bedroom door behind me, I found the comfort of my bed. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I jolted awake for i don't know what. My room was dark as I scanned it. Nothing in here. I was about to go back to sleep when something pecked at my window, making a small _ting_.  
I turned to stare at it with a scream stuck in my throat.  
"Bella," the thing hissed.  
Could it be Victoria, finally come to avenge her James? Stupidly, I walked over to whatever it was. I kept a careful distance from my window. First I saw my reflection, me in jeans and a cotton shirt. I squinted through the darkness to see what was on the other side.  
I couldn't make sense of it. I tilted my head to the side to see if the thing would turn into something different. It didn't. It was the same shape and picture of perfection; Edward Cullen. Was my mind playing tricks on me? Was I going crazy? Maybe.  
"Please Bella. Please open up the window and let me in.I. . . I need to tell you something," he pleaded.  
"You can let yourself in. You did it before," I mumbled. He can't possibly really be here.  
Edward pushed my window up and silently climbed into my room. My memory hadn't served me good when I tried to remember Edward. I had forgotten how angel-like he looked; his almost never ending youth and perfection.  
His eyes blazed into mine, instantly dazzling me. My mind went blank. I felt myself tremble.  
He carefully walked over to me and gently took my face in his hands. I shuddered at his cold touch. I was too used to Jacob's sweltering hot temperature. "I want you to take me back. To forgive me. I'll beg if I have to, "he said. His sweet breath stunned me further.  
I starred wide eyed at him. He waited for me to say something. What could I say? I'd gotten over him, kinda, and was dating Jake. I want to be friends with Edward, but I also loved him. Too much. Jacob and I were tight. It was easy being with Jake. I want to be with Jacob and be friends with Edward. There's one problem though, Jacob being a werewolf and Edward a vampire ment that they were mortal enemies. Truly.  
"I-I want to be your friend, but. . . "I stuttered.  
"But what? "Edward asked softly with his musical voice.  
"I'm dating Jacob Black." I added Jake's last name to hint at the werewolf issue. His grandfather was the pack Alpha in the last pack.  
"Oh," Edward said shortly. He must have got it.  
I looked down at the floor. I pulled away from Edward and plopped down on my bed. He fallowed me.  
"I can still be your friend, "he said quietly.  
"Okay," I muttered. I climbed into the covers and waited for Edward to leap out my window. Instead, he sat in my rocking chair and his gaze rested on me."Um. No, you're not staying here. Friends only." I pointed at myself and him. "So you gotta go."  
He frowned, but nodded. "I get why," he said quietly and disappeared.  
I sighed heavily and went back to sleep. With my luck, tomorrow wouldn't be any better.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_** for those who earlier enjoyed the first Twisted Twilight, you can revel over this next chapter. Tor those who haven't- well…go to the first part! Please use your heads! I would like to be able to say my viewers were NOT airheads. Cheers. **

_**Beta and publisher's note**_**: Hey guys! This is merlingirl for ya and I hope you like this amazing story by my friend! I'm publishing her story for her because of how she can't currently. I'm also her beta and I'm sorry if I screwed the passage a bit, but I'm not totally sure what the format is supposed to be, so help me out and review so we can get better!**

A familiar heat pressed to my forehead. My eyes flew open. There Jacob sat next to me.

He smiled and said, "You really should keep your window closed."

"When did you decide to sneak into my room?"

_My_ smile lit up on his face. He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and heaved myself out of bed. At my dresser I dug out a tank top and a pair of jean shorts.

"You do know that it's only fifty degrees out," Jacob said.

"Mmhmm. You're fast; I want to see my mom." I watched as his expression went from amused to disblief. I laughed. "Don't worry we'll take your car."

"Uh huh. My car, I don't think so." Jacob raised his eye brows.

"How else are we getting to Florida?" I asked.

"Ask Charlie for his car," Jacob reasoned.

"That'll be interesting," I muttered.

"Face it, I'd make a good officer," he chuckled.

"One scary officer." I smiled.

He pushed me toward the door. "Go get dressed and meet me in the living room."

I quickly changed my clothes in the bathroom and fixed my hair and teeth. After a swift look in the mirror, I trotted down to the living room, plopping down on the couch.

"I told Charlie your idea," Jake said indifferently.

I looked at my dad.

"Go ahead. Be careful and especialy with my car. It means a lot to me. Why the sudden trip though?" he said.

"I just really miss Mom. The last time I saw her was in the hospital. Not a positive visit," I said.  
Dad nodded and turned back to his TV.

"So Jake, when're we going to Florida?"

"We should get Charlie's cruiser back to him, so as soon as you get your stuff together," he said with a shrug.

I smiled and tripped several times running up the stairs. Three t-shirts and three shorts were packed into my suitcase. I took slower steps down the stairs this time. Jacob was waiting by the front door, with only his jeans on.

"Jake, you're going to get more than that on," I said. Once we were out of the house I added, "Besides, I don't think you'll have to worry about vampires."

I looked up at him.

He was trembling and obviously had not listened to me. His hands were clenched into fists. I fallowed his gaze and gasped. What? Why was he here?

Edward was leaned up against a tree with his arms crossed at the edge of my yard.

"I hear you're taking my Bella to Florida," Edward said.

"Get lost stupid leech," Jacob growled at the same time I asked, "Why are you here?"

Edward chuckled. "This is my territory, remember mutt."

Jacob glowered at him. "She used to be your Bella and now she's mine. You left her, remember? And you think as soon as you walk back in the picture after putting her through crap she's your's, well think again."

I starred at the both of them, not knowing how in the world I could possibly break up a fight if there were one.

A mean smile lit up Edward's glorious face. "Yeah, well we kinda made up last night."

Jacob looked down at me.

"It was just talk, don't worry," I explained.

Jake grunted. "Let's go Bells."

He pulled me toward the cruiser and jumped in the driver's seat.

"Aren't you supposed to be a bit older to be driving all the way to Florida?" Edward asked.

"Nope, got my license last year," Jacob retorted. I could hear the restraint in his voice.

I hopped into the passenger seat.

"Ready to go?" Jacob asked softly.

"Yep."

Edward waved and walked back into the woods as Jacob sped off toward Florida.


	3. Chapter 3

A sigh, that sounded a lot like my mother, trailed off and turned into a song tune I didn't recognize. I swear I heard my mother skip into the back door.

"It's hot here, "Jake complained.

I looked over at him. He was already sweating. "Sorry," I apologized. "I didn't think about that."

We rushed into the house and set our belongings down on the couch. The living room was the first room in the house. It had a cheery sky blue carpet and white walls. I appreciated the air conditioner.

"Bella! I've missed you so much! I'm so glad you're here! "Renee gushed. I walked over to her and bear hugged her. She pulled back to look at me. "You haven't changed much. Who's the boy?"

"That's Jacob. He's my best bud, so I decided to bring him along." I smiled at Jake. He answered me with_ my_ smile.

He stuck his handout to Renee. "It's nice to meet you Renee. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Jacob Black."

She took his hand and shook it. Her eyes flicked to his hand. "It's so warm, "she blurted. Her cheeks turned pink.

Jake kept the smile on his face. "It's a Quileute thing." He pulled his hand away.

Mom's eyes trailed down Jake's long body. I could already see a question in her eyes before she spoke. "How old are you Jacob? "She asked.

"Sixteen. Height is another quality in Quileute men." Jake smiled a little bit.

"OH," Renee said. She obviously knew normal sixteen-year-old boys were not that tall. Jacob looked uncomfortable.

"Mom, how many guest rooms do you have?" I briskly asked.

"One. That'll be a problem. The house only has two bedrooms." Her eyes looked faraway, in thought.

"I can sleep on the couch," Jacob offered.  
"But the couch is small, like me. You should be in the bedroom," I said.

"Yes, but I'm the extra," Jacob retorted.

"I don't see you as an extra," I countered.

"Do we really need all the arguing?" Renee cut in before Jake could say anything.

"Fine you get the couch. Are you happy?" I said.

"Yes." He smiled.

I went to my room and dumped all my stuff on the floor. There was a bathroom connected to the room. I quickly changed into my sweats and shirt. It was late and around the time I usually go to bed. I flitted into the living room and sat on Jake's make-shift bed. Jacob was talking to Renee in the kitchen.

"Bella got busted for riding motorcycles. Really? Charlie's really strict about them," I heard Renee say.

"Yeah. I was the lucky one. He can't ground me and Billy's really easy going." Jacob had a smile in his voice.

I went into the kitchen to join the conversation. "Jake caused it. He totally completely betrayed me. All because I wouldn't go out with him." I looked at him. "You still owe me."

"No I don't. I came here with you. This is my favor."

"Do you two fight all the time?" Renee asked.

"Mostly," both Jake and I said at the same time.

"I'm going to bed," I announced.

**Review? Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

I was yanked from my dream with a suddenness. My eyes fluttered open in shock and I breathed heavily. I was sitting up starring at a dark shape at the end of my bed. The intruder moved closer to me. My instant reaction was to take a swing at it.

"Ow! Crap! It's me Bella," Jacob said as my fist connected with his eye.

"Dang it. I'm sorry. Don't sneak up on me like that." I crossed my arms across my chest.

"I couldn't sleep in there. It's just too hot," Jake said.

"Oh, well. Get on the floor then and have a happy night starring at the walls," I muttered.

"That sounds real welcome."

"It wasn't supposed to be welcome peabrain. It was a go away," I explained.

"Fine I'll stare at you. You talk when you sleep. It's quite interesting to know what you think about most of the time. _Ohhhh Edward don't leave me!" _Jake mocked.

"Sure. I bet that's what I say," I said. I hoped he couldn't see me blush.

"And _Jake my monster go away!_ That one hurts." He laughed.

"You are definitely making that one up." I glared at him. "Just go to bed. Okay."

"Yep and I'll be listening to my personal torture too," Jake sighed.

I decided to just ignore him. Torture? Nope he wasn't meant to hear it so it's his own problem. I drifted back to sleep. Or so I thought.

"Bella wake up!" It was Jake again.

"Shut up and leave me alone," I grumbled.

"No I'm serious. Get your butt up!"

"Okay what is your problem?"

"I didn't like what you were saying."

"Uuuuugh! Don't listen to my sleep talk. Everyone who listens is bound to get hurt. I'd say sorry, but I'm not so shut it!" I yelled at him.

"But you said _I love you Edward! Kiss me! _What are you thinking?"I could see Jacob's face now and he looked horrified.

"Nothing they're just past dreams so get over it."

"Yeah. Whatever you say, Bells."

Finally I got some rest. The next dreams were of course not dreams but how I was gunna deal with Jacob and still be Edward's friend. I know, it seems impossible but I can hope. I felt Jacob hop up into my bed and wrap his big warm arms around me. He started snoring before I could tell him to retreat back to the floor.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up due to Jacob's ridiculous body heat. I'm sweating. Eww. His arm is slung over my shoulder and across my chest. With an enormous effort I push his arm off. He doesn't notice. Quickly I hop out of bed and I'm ravenous. I hope mom has plenty of food in her cabinets. Just thinking of Jake's appetite made me worry a little bit. He is a never ending black hole. I'm serious. Back at Fork's he wiped out Charlie's counters in less than day. I'm not exaggerating. Maybe I'd stash some food for myself when Jacob wiped clean Mom's fridge.

I find Mom in the kitchen sipping at a cup of lemonade. She's preoccupied by the sunrise.

"Hey Mom. What you up to?" I ask.

She looks at me and smiles."Hey darling. Isn't the sun just beautiful today?"

"Yeah," I answer. I pop bread into her toaster.

It's quiet for a while. I'm half waiting for her torrent of questions. I don't have to wait long. "So what's it like up in old rainy Forks?" she asks clearly curious and hoping I would say I was moving in with her.

"It's great actually. Plenty of hiking trails."

Mom grunts, dissatisfied.

I here Jake's huge yawn fallowed by a big _bang!. "_Awwww crap!" he yells.

I see my mother cringe and see her eyes widen in concern. Jacob walks in carrying what used to be my mother's favorite wooden mini table. Uh oh. "Oh my gosh!" Mom shrieks. This time I'm the one cringing.

Jacob ducks his head and says a quite sorry. He sets the broken wood on the table and walks out on to the back porch.

"Oh dear oh dear," Mom mumbles. To her furniture or to Jake I don't know. What a nice way to start the morning just great. Soon Jake walks in and starts raiding the fridge. A deep frown is etched on his face. I don't like it at all. All he pulls out is a couple of waffles Mom must of made for herself last night. He stuffs them in his mouth and walks back to the living room. Dejected I might add.  
Mom is watching him like a hawk. My cheeks heat up. She looks at me. Her eyes soften and says," How about we go take a walk." I nod. We end up on the beach right outside her house.

"Dear, where did you meet that boy?" she asks a bit shallowly.

"'I've known ever since I was kid Mom."

She nods. Her hair swings in her pony tail.

"I really like him Mom," I defended him.

She places her hand on my shoulder and grins at me. "He_ seems_ nice."

I grin at her. "Mom are you jealous?" ask teasingly.

A very shocked look crosses her face. "Of course NOT!"

I laugh. We both go back to her house. Jake is waiting out on a chair in the tiny back yard. He grins when he sees me. But that cute little smile fades a little bit when he spots my mom behind me. Great there's conflict between them. Uh! Jake stands up and pulls me into a hug. I hear my mom huff. She walks into through the door, her steps louder than necessary. Jake began to hold me so tightly that it was getting harder to breathe.

"Okay okay," I gasp.

He chuckles and then swings me over his shoulder like he did when he was in a good mood. Jake marches into the kitchen and sets me on one of the chairs. He hands me my forgotten toast.

"Eat."

I gobble it down and prance into Mom's bedroom. "Are you okay?" I asked.

Mom sighs and looks at me meaningfully. "He just seems too old for you Bella. You're still so young. What happened to that Edward guy?"

My face hardens. If only she knew how wrong she was. I calm my expression into a soft smile.

"He just didn't work out. Besides he moved remember?" I say.

"Oh. . . Well then how about we cheer up and get us some tans out there on my sunny beach!" Mom exclaims.

Hopefully things will go better now.

**Editor's note: I hope you are enjoying the story so far and I apologize for some of the chunkiness because I'm not so sure how my friend wants it posted like…. :D I'm doing my best that I can without her being here, so moving on! Just review any suggestions and or concerns to the author of the story and I'm sure she will relay them to me! Doing her absolute best, ~merlingirl **


	6. Chapter 6

I peek out Renee's bedroom door to see Jake resting his head in his big hands, staring blankly at the TV. Ugh. What I am I going to do about him? Suddenly he's looking at me. His eyes are asking the obvious question: _What?_A small confused smile lights up his handsome face. I pretend to be interested in the TV. _Pawn Stars_ is on.

"What's the matter Bells?" Jake's deep husky voice asks.

"Nothing." I said a bit too hurriedly.  
Jacob raises an eyebrow at me and gives me a suspicious look. I shrug at him and purposefully go crossed eyed.  
Jake sighs heavily. "Don't make me worry about you anymore than I already do, okay?"  
"Okay, "I say.  
"Who wants to see a movie I just recently bought?" my mom sneaks up on me.  
I jump at the closeness and suddenness of her voice.  
"Sure," Jake said before I could say that it was a good day to go outside and _not_ be glued to the TV.  
Renee inserted the disc in the DVD player and fast forwarded it through the previews.  
I gasped when a foreshadowing scene played across the screen. It was about werewolves! No, this wasn't a movie about them; it was a documentary about three people trying to find evidence that they were real. Subsequently they had found abnormally huge paw prints. It didn't say where though. But that was just the introduction. Where had my mom gotten this?  
I walked woodenly to the sofa to sit by Jake. Completely transfixed in the movie, I leaned forward too much. I almost tumbled out of the couch. Jacob caught me though. I smiled smally at him. He rolled his eyes. Then he bent and his breath filled my ear.  
"Don't worry. We stayed well out of their reach. I did, however, leave a few little traces of myself there. I want to see how well they can try to ham this piece of crap video up." He snickered and his hot breath blasted my cheek. His breath smelled like bad dog saliva. Not exactly pleasant.  
The show went on about how they found fur and up high claw markings on some of the super high trees. I recognized Jake's red brown fur in one of the detective's evidence bags. Jake wasn't lying when he said he left some of himself.  
Jacob chuckled beside me. I looked up at him but he just signaled me to keep staring at the TV.  
I did as he suggested. A picture of Jake (in human form) and his pack (both human and wolf phases) filled the screen after a minute.  
Jake's humorous chortling immediately disappeared. I didn't dare look at his face.  
I could feel shocked and enraged fury rolling off of him. His hands shook. He shoved them between his thighs.  
I kept my mouth tightly shut.  
Renee gasped. I squeezed my eyes shut. NO NO NO!**  
**Jake growled incoherently.  
Oh my God!

***sighs dramatically* I know I'm a horrible beta and you should tell the author that. Please don't yell at her for my incompetence of not being able to remember to update. **** Sorry. Well at any rate I'm glad for any of you that actually stuck to it and I hope you enjoyed it. Welcome to any new readers! Please don't give up because I promise that I will try to update more often and if I can, I'll update a couple chapters over this coming weekend, but don't freak if I'm not able. Well that's all from me! ~merlingirl **


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob's jaw had dropped and Renee's eyes were fluttering like she couldn't make sense of it. Who would? Jacob of who she has been sitting by is suddenly accused of being a monstrous wolf. _The werewolf_. At this point, I don't think it could get much worse.

I sat board still, staring ahead of me, trying to think of a way to bring Mom's mind back together. To piece it together so she wouldn't hopefully go around the house screaming. I didn't have much hope.

The clock on the wall ticked its way to 12:57. Each_click_ on the second hand made my thoughts spring themselves side to side in my head. I couldn't take it. I couldn't think! My chest rose up and down hurriedly. I was breathing too hard.

Beside me Jake's jaw clenched shut with an audible _snap_. The couch was shaking. No, it wasn't the couch, it was Jacob.

Mom let out a blast of air. "Well, that was interesting," she muttered.

I refocused on the TV again. The credits flowed like a river down the screen. Evanescence's Imaginary played.

Renee hopped up from the little yellow couch and scampered in to the kitchen. I heard plates and other kitchen necessaries bang around. A loud pop that hurt my ears rang from Mom's kitchen.  
"Oh, shoot!" she exclaimed.

Worried, I called out, "Do you need help Mom?"

"No. I'm fine. Just dropped this bowl."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Bella. I am quite able to handle myself sweet pea."

"Okay. If you say so. .. "I mumbled.

She sighed.

By then the couch stopped having tremors. Jakes arm was draped around my shoulders and leaned his head back. "Well. I don't think she was affected much by that. You're going to be okay. Just don't worry and relax," I whispered to him.

He grunted sullenly.

I glanced up at him.

One of his eyes was partly opened. "Don't kid yourself, Bella."

"I'm not kidding myself Jacob. I really mean it," I told him.

"Bella, she's dropping bowls."

"So. Renee doesn't have Spiderman reflexes like you."

"You're not getting my point." He stared down at me wearily.

"You don't know her like I do," I argued.

Jacob stayed calm. "Bella, I'm going to have to leave soon. I-"

"No! You can't go! I won't let you!" I cut him off. Panic sped my heart up to a humming bird's wings speed.

"Shhh,"he shushed me. "I'm not leaving you. All I was saying is that I can't let the risk of Renee finding out anymore tid-bits out there. Relax."

I stared wide-eyed at him for a long moment. Slowly my shoulders drooped and my heart steadied. Jacob rolled his eyes. I thought I heard him mutter something like 'overdramatic', but it was low so I wasn't sure.


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob and I left the next day. Mom had given Jake a critical look before she waved bye and started crying. "I'll miss you Bells!" she had yelled as we backed out of the drive-way and took off down the road.

The drive back was long and I slept most of the way there. Jacob shook me when we got to Forks. He drummed his large fingers on the wheel as we road down my street. He rolled to a stop on the side of the road. I popped the door open and climbed out.

It was much colder here in Washington than in Florida. The chill made my skin prickle. I shivered once and pulled my jacket tighter around me. Jacob looked at ease. To him it must be perfect temperature here.

I walked to the back of the cruiser. Jake popped the trunk open and we gathered our bags.  
Just as I set my hand on the doorknob, Charlie flung it open. He yanked me into a crushing bear hug.

"Bells! "Charlie exclaimed.

"Can't . . . breathe, "I gasped.

He set me down and smiled. "The food really sucks when you're gone."

I smiled at him and set my bags down. Almost cautiously, I walked into the kitchen. It smelled like burnt noodles and the air hung with the heady smell of tomato. He must have tried making spaghetti. Pots and pans were scattered along the counter. A few plates were stacked in the sink. Charlie's favorite chair was pulled away from the table.

I sighed.

Charlie ambled up beside me and scratched his head. "It's sort of a mess, "he said gruffly.

"Sure enough, Captain Obvious, "Jake said.

"Oh shut up Jake, "I said.  
"So how was Florida? "Charlie asked.  
"Hot, "Jake replied.

"Okay, "I lied.

Charlie grunted. "Well, welcome home you two."

Jake left to go to La Push.

I hauled my luggage up stairs into my room. As soon as I closed the door behind me, I heard a cheerful, "Hello."

I turned frozenly.

Edward sat on my bed with his hands folded in his lap. A crooked, stunning smile lit up his already beautiful face.

"HI, "I mumbled as I put my stuff away.

He appeared by me and hurriedly finished my job for me. Edward grabbed my arm and took me to the old rocking chair. He pulled me up onto his lap and buried his face in my throat. "I've missed you, "he said musically.

I hesitantly hugged him. He sat back and wrinkled his nose.

"What? "I asked.

"No offense, but you smell like dog, "he chuckled.

I sighed. I pulled away from him, taking his arms one at a time off from around me and dropping it off by his side. Pushing off his lap, I climbed into my bed. I tucked the quilt around me. The mattress dipped under Edward's weight.

"Come on, I'm tired. Go back home, "I told him.

"I don't have a home, "he said, eyes burning a fiery liquid gold.  
"Last I remember, you do." I frowned at the memory of my last v

Isn't there. The white house hidden in green vegetation. Abandonment was strong there.  
Edward misunderstood why I frowned. "I can, want, to stay if you would like me to, "he said.

I shook my head. "No. Go home."

He sighed. "As I told you before, I don't have a home. In the sense anyway."

Confusion swept over me. "I know you do. I've been there plenty of times. Don't lie to me."

It was his turn to frown. "No. The others aren't there. It's no longer my home."

Hm. I realized I had had the assumption they had come along with him. I crossed my arms.

"Why don't you go rent an apartment then, "I suggested.

"Bells, why would I go to all the trouble when I have no need of it?" He raised his perfect brows.

"Why must you argue with me?" I asked. I was tired and my mood was dimming.

His frown deepened, and I didn't like it. "Why must you push me away? I love you Bella. So much. I guess it was wrong of me to assume you'd ever forgive me."

Dang right it was. "No, Edward. I-I'm just not going with the idea that you staying here tonight is the only option."

"So what you're saying is that you're not comfortable with me?"

It was more of an accusation but I nodded anyways.  
He sighed sadly. His gold eyes became unfocused as he gazed at the wall behind me. I recognized the look of thought.

"Okay," he finally said. "I will go tonight. But we must talk some other time. I just need to tell you that-"

His words abruptly cut off and he tensed. One second he was there, the next he was gone. I wonder what he had to tell me. Most of all, I wonder what made him leave so suddenly.  
My door swung open. And, oh my gosh, Jacob stood there. He didn't look too pleased.

**Okay, I hope you guys are not mad at me anymore since I just updated like three chapters and counting. Sorry, I think she only has like two more wrote up so yeah. They should be up soon if my computer is nice to me. ~merlingirl (a.k.a. the beta) **


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob stood there. Well, not just standing; he was shaking. His big hands were balled up into tight fists at his sides. Terror filled me when I looked up his long body and met his eyes. The black in them were filled with hate. Not at me, but at the being who had just been sitting on my bed not ten seconds ago? I could see the effort it took him not to phase, not to jump out my window.

He was wearing the same thing he always does. Long, gray sweats sheathed his muscled legs. Jake's black hair was wild and all over. He was working his jaw and the audible scrape of his teeth was loud enough for me to hear. I shuddered.

I just about hit my head on the ceiling when Charlie's loud snore rang out.

Jacob took a shuddering step forward and swiftly closed the door behind him. He turned his attention on me.

Jake towered over me. His eyes burning with anger, "Why was that leech in your house, let alone your room?" He kept his voice low, but the tone was deeply frightening.

"I-I don't know. He just wanted to talk. . . ." I said quietly, my voice fading.

"If he takes one more step in this house, or if that thing decides to visit again, there will be a very big problem." His voice had a warning note in it.

"It's okay Jake. He won't hurt me."

He didn't say anything, but let the tension of the silence send his message. That made me mad.  
"Jake! I can take care of myself. You're not my mom and you're not Charlie. You can't tell me what to do," I held my chin high.

The look he gave me made it hard to keep it that way. "Bella, have you gone nuts?"

"No, but you have, "I said defiantly. I vaguely realized I sounded childish.

"Why are you doing this?" he yelled. His whole frame was having tremors.  
Charlie's snores sputtered, stopped for five long seconds, and then restarted thunderously. I let out a long breath. I hadn't even realized I'd been holding it. Turning my glare on Jake. "Just go."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Gosh dang it! Shut the heck up and go!" I yelled at him.

He gritted his teeth, "No," he retorted defiantly.

I pulled the covers over my head. "I hate you."

In a surprisingly gentle tone, he said, "I love you too."

I bit my cheeks to keep from screaming. Warmth pressed against my forehead. My eyes opened and I saw Jake walking over by my door. Instead of going out of it, he flipped the light switch off and turned back to me. In three big strides he rested beside me on the bed. His arms wrapped around me. His calmness made me relax. I sighed. With a small smile I cuddled into his chest.  
In the back of my mind, I wondered what made Jake calm so fast. What his motive was. I decided not to linger on that, and rest.

I awoke due to being crushed. My eyes snapped open and I froze. Jacob was alert and tense. He was staring at the window. His facial expression told me he was expecting someone to break in and try to kidnap me. I wriggled loose of Jake's death grip.

He looked down at me and quietly muttered, "OH, sorry."

I nodded, still focused on the windblown window currents. Cold air filtered out and crawled over the bed. I t reached out and chilled my exposed skin. There was certain darkness in the night. Like it was expecting for an uninvited visitor. My hair whipped against my cheeks as an arctic breeze stirred. The shadows in the corners of my walls were darker. An unreasonable shiver of fear skittered down my spine and rose goose bumps apron my skin.

Jacob held me closer. I listened to his steady heartbeat. My own heart beat fluttered wildly in my chest.

"Rest. You're safe. I've got you," Jake murmured to me.

I shook my head. I was far too alert to sleep. A car passed by the house and sent lights sliding across the walls. They dimmed and the humming of the engine faded away.

"Jake, "I began," have you found any sign of her around."

"No."

He had said that too fast.

I decided to*** ignore it. Nestling up against his warm chest, I pulled the covers back over my head. I closed my eyes to attempt slumber. It was a wasted effort. Jake just wouldn't relax. He kept himself propped up on his elbows and looked around. I tugged on his shoulder. "Lay down."

"I'm fine Hun. Just sleep." He swept my hair from my face to behind my ear.

"I can't with you acting like a watch dog, "I murmured.

He chuckled quietly. "I am your watch dog."

"No, you're not."

"Just sleep Bells."

I blew out a short blast of air. Wrapping my arms around his torso, I yanked him down. He sighed. His warm lips pressed into my hair. Jake's long arms pulled me tighter against him. "I'm scared Jake, "I whispered.

"Don't be, you're safe," he said.

I shudder at the memory of James throwing me around like a rag doll at the dance studio. I remembered the searing fire in my hand and arm. How I'd wished that it would just stop. How Edward's voice had been so angelic; so much so, that I'd thought I had been in heaven. How Edward had been the one to release me form the torture.

Jake mistook my trembling for being cold. He held me firmer against his sweltering hot skin.


	10. Chapter 10

I pushed the quilt off of me and slipped off the bed. Jake wasn't present. Cold air was no longer lingering in my cozy room. The window was tightly shut and the currents were drawn. Light somehow managed to flitter in.

I ambled out my room, over the threshold, and clomped down the stairs. The steps cooled the bare soles of my feet. I was sure my hair was knotted at the back of my head. I sighed.

Jacob's husky voice rumbled from the kitchen.

"It was quite a rough night," Charlie grumbled.

"Sure was. I had to check that Bella was fine." I could imagine Jake trying to pull off a calm facade for my father.

Charlie grunted. "So that's what I heard last night?" His tone was accusing.

"Probably," Jake responded.

I was leaning against the wall, still on the stairs. I wondered if Jake knew I was eaves dropping.

"You better keep your hands to yourself, Jake," Charlie said. His voice was all Officer Swan type.

"I am Charlie."

I choked back a giggle.

"Okay," Dad said. There was more to it though. He was clearly saying I'm-watching-you.

I bit my cheeks.

Jacob sighed and the chair he'd been sitting in scooted back.

He was suddenly at the bottom of the steps. "Good morning Bells."

"Hey Jake!" I exclaimed with excitement. I flung myself down the stairs and jumped at him.

He caught me in time. He hugged me and muttered in my ear, "You little sneak."

I laughed.

Charlie grunted from being us. He ambled over to the couch. Promptly plopping down on the cushions, he said, "Haven't you kids ever heard of PDA restrictions. It applies here too."

Jake set me down. I frowned at Charlie. "Where's all my freedom going?" I questioned him.

His only response was to turn on the TV. I waited for an appropriate response. He began flicking through the channels.

"Charlie," I complained.

The old man just shrugged.

I trotted over to the kitchen. After picking a random bowl from the cumbered, I poured Cheerios into it. Fixing it up with a spoon and mild, I sat down and inhaled breakfast.

Jake sat beside me. He stared into my face intently.

Around a mouthful of cereal, I said, "I'm surprised Charlie let you off the hook."

"Not exactly," he sighed.

"You seem down," I remarked. Frown lines wrinkled between his eyebrows.

All he said was, "It was a rough night."

Charlie cleared his throat loudly from the other room.

Jake rolled his eyes.

I leaned over to him and peered up at his red-brown face.

"Just eat," Jake said.

I pushed my bowl over to him. "I'm not hungry anymore. You need to eat."

Jake raised his brows. "Is there something wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

"Don't be ridiculous," I said. I sat back in my seat.

The doorbell rang.

I jumped up and down the hall to the front door. I swung it open.

Edward beamed at me.

"Bella!" he exclaimed.

He scooped me up in a huge hug and kissed me smack on the mouth.


End file.
